


Week 6 - Light and Dark

by nomical



Series: Summer Pornathon '13 [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Apocalypse, Canonical Character Death, Dark Merlin, M/M, Poetry, emily dickinson - Freeform, light and dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomical/pseuds/nomical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This entry won first place in its category and I'm so happy I finally won something for my team :D ENVY REPRESENT</p><p>EDIT: Now with bonus art by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/childliketendencies">childliketendencies</a> who messaged me out of the blue about doing a graphic. See the gorgeous thing here <a href="http://childliketendencies.tumblr.com/post/84132924682/light-lait-something-that-makes-vision-possible">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Week 6 - Light and Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This entry won first place in its category and I'm so happy I finally won something for my team :D ENVY REPRESENT
> 
> EDIT: Now with bonus art by [childliketendencies](http://archiveofourown.org/users/childliketendencies) who messaged me out of the blue about doing a graphic. See the gorgeous thing here [here](http://childliketendencies.tumblr.com/post/84132924682/light-lait-something-that-makes-vision-possible).

Light /laIt/ Something that makes vision possible.

Dark /da:rk/ The absence of light.

 

Because I could not stop for Death,

He kindly stopped for me,

The carriage held but just ourselves

And Immortality.

 

The carriage did roll slow at first,

Beasts plodding two by two,

Through fields and cities both alike,

We admired all the views.

 

My hands grew old then young again,

But like some folly con,

Death would not let me take my leave,

And so we traveled on.

 

Through days and years we journeyed,

Each one blurring with the next,

And with each passing milestone,

I found I was more vexed.

 

Because the world kept turning,

And slowly they forgot,

Though time ticked by horribly,

I found that I could not.

 

Your scent was just as potent,

As the day we said goodbye,

When you asked for me to hold you,

And I raged up to the sky.

 

I begged the gods to keep you,

For we hadn't had our time,

But none of them did hear,

When I whispered you were mine.

 

Our first encounter was quite rough,

A fight for all to see,

But through the brawl I learned the fate,

Of our twined destinies.

 

It took us years of heated looks,

Before the dam did break,

But once it did it broke for good,

My heart was yours to take.

 

I still recall your hands on mine,

Using mine to cup your face,

And then you'd quickly pull me close,

Into your tight embrace.

 

Our first time together,

Was not your first at all,

But you held my hand so tenderly,

And led me down the hall.

 

You stripped me bare in silence,

Fingers ghosting down my skin,

But when you joined me on the bed,

I relished in our sin.

 

You led me through our passion,

And though you were the King,

When I pressed inside of you,

I felt my body sing.

 

We thought we'd last forever,

And for me that might be true,

But now my love you've gone from me,

And that will just not do.

 

Death grew complacent with me there,

And judged me as a friend,

He did not see the plan I had,

Which lead to his own end.

 

For death can only see the now,

Not the past or depth of grief,

So I cut his time as reaper short,

And slid over in his seat.

 

I started changes slowly,

Nothing really to take note,

But nothing seemed to call you back,

And in earnest I did smote.

 

The thing they called the first world war,

Did nothing to rouse your form,

And as they battled more and more,

I began to truly mourn.

 

For I knew these little skirmishes,

Would never be enough,

The world needed something stronger,

To raise you from the dust.

 

And so began the hurricanes,

Sweeping chaos across the land,

I re-arranged the continents,

With a single wave of hand.

 

I dripped fire down the mountainside,

Dragged leviathans from the sea,

But through this all you slumbered on,

And did not return to me.

 

And so this world must finally end,

They have one last meal to dine,

Because the world does not deserve its sun,

When it has stolen mine.


End file.
